


The Cabin by the Lake Part Two

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: An anon on Tumblr asked for a continuation of 'Cabin by the Lake' but with a higher rating...so here it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr asked for a continuation of 'Cabin by the Lake' but with a higher rating...so here it is.

The air is much colder in the pitch dark, the April night feeling more like February. 

She takes quick, short breathes in, as her lungs fight for air. Her heart races inside its cage, threatening to burst out with every thrust of his hips. A thin layer of sweat forms on top of the goosebumps that cover her skin. 

He takes his time, hands exploring in the darkness. Tracing shapes his fingers know by heart but that his eyes can't see. 

Their bodies speak loudly in the quiet that surrounds them, no need for whispers or restraint in this place. 

She loves when they are like this, his weight on top of her, grounding her when her body feels like it's flying. When it feels like she might float away, her head in the clouds, dizzy with desire. 

A particularly deep thrust brings her mind back down to earth. 

His head buries in her shoulder as her hand claws around in his damp hair. 

She leaves kisses on his neck, an apology for the scratches she's leaving on his arms and back. 

He doesn't want this moment to end, but his body grows impatient, begging for a release. The slow tempo he's been keeping picks up. The old wooden headboard angrily knocks against the old wood of the wall, but it's really no match for the cries coming from his lover beneath him. 

He reaches for her hand interlocking their fingers and she lifts to give him a bruising kiss. She breaks away and screams his name, her head falling back into the pillow. Her hand squeezing his hand as pleasure courses through her body. 

And she's clenching around him, holding him tight within her, leaving her mark on every part of him.

She keeps her knees high around his waist as his hips continue to move between them. His head falls back to her shoulder and she cradles it in her arms, whispering in his ear out of habit, gently telling him to let go. She feels a warmness shoot inside her and her toes curl as he brings her to her second release. 

Their bodies shake together. 

He thrusts one more time before stilling inside of her, collapsing on her tiny frame. 

Their chests rise and fall against each other as they share labored breathes. He reluctantly leaves her warmth, settling beside her. 

The moon is high and softly glows outside the windows as exhaustion takes over them both. 

He awakes some odd hours later, a chill on his back from the cold empty spot beside him. He pulls on sweats and a hoodie and rises off the bed. 

He makes his way to the back door and sees her in the early morning glow. 

Her small frame is wrapped up in one of his plaid shirts, three sizes too big for her. Her lap covered in a blanket. 

He opens the screen door and her head lifts from the wood rail it was resting on. 

"Hey," she says smiling, her eyes still small from sleep. "I was just about to come get you so we could watch the sunrise together."

He sits down next to her, his arm pulling her into him. She covers his long legs with the blanket when she sees him shiver. 

"Thanks for sharing," he says kissing her forehead. 

He rests his head against hers as they watch the sun give life to the darkness. It's warm light creeping steadily through the trees, awakening the creatures that live in them. 

"I don't know the last time I watched the sun rise," he says, his voice coated in sleep. 

"Mmm same. It's magic isn't it?"

She lets out a sigh. 

"It's so easy to forget the beauty in such simple ordinary things, like the start of a new day. We're always so caught up in the dread of work and the mundane that we forget to appreciate how amazing it is that the sun decided to award us with another day."

He looks down at her, her face aglow with wonder. He can't help but smile at how perfect she is. 

He holds on to her tightly in the cool morning air as a fog rolls over the lake in the distance. 

"How about we curl up inside for a little while longer? I'm not quite ready for this day to start...because that means at some point it has to end."

She nuzzles her nose against his cheek and he turns so she can kiss him. 

His eyes stay closed, moments after the kiss ends. 

"There's that magic you were talking about a minute ago...the beauty in ordinary things. 

Like a simple kiss," he whispers. 

His eyes open and settle on hers. 

"But kissing you has never been simple or ordinary."

He kisses her again. 

"Kissing you has always been excitement and warmth and oh my god is this really happening?" he laughs. "And it never goes away, even after hundreds of kisses."

She smiles and brings her lips to his, savoring the feel and taste of him. 

"Mmm," he moans, leaning his forehead against hers. "Thanks for reminding me though, to appreciate and slow down. To not take the little things for granted. This trip has been more than I could've ever hoped for."

They hug, surrounded by the soft yellows and oranges of dawn. They hold on to each other the way moon, quickly fading in the sky, holds onto the night. 

Another day has come, but they'll hide away in the woods for a little while longer.


End file.
